


The Siren's Call

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Collars, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Misunderstanding, Nicercy - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico, dom!Nico, oblivious idiots, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Siren's Call is a sex-shop. Percy works there, Nico buys there. Every time Nico comes in with a new sub, Percy finds himself growing jealous. In the course of a few months, Percy's interest in the rich dom develop from sheer curiosity and desires to something romantic.</p><p>What Percy doesn't know is that Nico assumes he already has a boyfriend and dom, so Nico keeps looking for a replacement for Percy.</p><p>Can they dissolve this misunderstanding and find together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren's Call

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Siren's Call || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Siren's Call – Something Spicy, Something Sweet

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, pining, cute idiots, D/s, collars, orgasm denial, crossdressing, spanking, bondage, toys, explicit intercourse, masturbation, anal, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Reynabeth, Ethaster, Nicson (to-be-past), Nichell (to-be-past), Nicaster (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Mitchell Logan, Jason Grace, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Percy works in a sex-shop. Nico is a well-known customer, who always buys toys for his subs. Somehow, the longer he knows Nico, the more he envies the string of boyfriends he had seen over the years. If only Percy would catch Nico between relationships for a change, but Nico always only comes in when he has a sub to spoil...

**The Siren's Call**

_Something Spicy, Something Sweet_

Percy worked in a sex shop. He liked saying it. It made for great conversation-starters when meeting new people "Oh, I'm a fancy designer" - "I have a medical degree!" and then came Percy "I work in a sex shop". He loved the faces people would make when they heard.

The shop was owned by Reyna, the girlfriend of Percy's best friend. Which was how he had ended up there to begin with. The thing was, working in a sex shop was not all Percy did. He was majoring in marine biology and the fees were suffocating him. His mother only came from a not wealthy background too, so there was no way that Sally could support her son. He wouldn't accept it, after all, she had her own life to support. So one day, while whining about his money-troubles to his best friend Annabeth, her girlfriend had offered him a job. She was the manager of a shop from a large chain of rather successful sex stores. He had accepted, albeit reluctantly so.

By now, he loved it. It had given him the opportunity to explore his own preferences and kinks some more – after all, they had to know what they were selling. And as flustered as he had been about it at first, by now he was rather grateful. A notorious single like him could use some spice for his masturbation time. He liked working there and he liked the discount he got.

But what he loved most about the shop was one of their regulars – Nico di Angelo.

Even his name was pure sex. An angel of Italian origin. Olive-skin wrapped tightly around firm muscles, a seductive smirk, smoldering dark eyes and adorably messy black curls on his head. He also always wore a well-fit black suit that probably cost as much as Percy's student fees, or more.

The first time Percy had seen him, Nico had still been dating Alabaster. Alabaster was a freckled, mischievous brunette and Percy didn't get along with him well. Apparently Nico and Alabaster hadn't been meant to last either. Still, back then Percy had first seen the true nature of Nico di Angelo. Nico was a dom, a _rich_ dom who liked to spoil his subs. He had this confident air around himself when he flaunted about with his current sub hanging off his arm. Though the 'hanging off his arm' part was what didn't work out quite as well. Alabaster wasn't much of a 'trophy wife' kind of sub so after a couple weeks, their relationship came apart.

This was when Percy had first met Nico's best friend Ethan Nakamura. Judging by the suit, he was in the same business as Nico (whatever business that may be; Percy still had to find out). It turned out that Ethan was a far better match for Alabaster and Nico didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome to the Siren's Call", greeted Percy happily as the doorbell chimed.

"Buongiorno, carino", was the smooth reply.

Just hearing those words send shivers down Percy's spine. And there was Nico again, with his glorious sexiness. The one hanging off his arm was a pretty, little brunette. New. Percy hadn't seen this one before. With them were Alabaster and Ethan, the latter offering Percy a friendly nod of the head too before the two couples headed over to the toy-section. Percy remained behind the counter, soon joined by Annabeth who needed something. She was doing the office stuff, as Percy liked to phrase it. She had always been incredibly good with numbers and words, unlike Percy.

"Ah, your favorite pastime. Watching di Angelo like a creepy stalker", teased Annabeth amused.

"Sh", hissed Percy wide-eyed.

"Oh, they can't hear us", chuckled Annabeth, waving one hand dismissively. "Besides, I'm right, aren't I? You just keep staring at him, picturing being his sub, don't you?"

The blush on Percy's cheeks was all the answer Annabeth needed. Smiling fondly, she ruffled his hair and left to get back to the office in the back of the shop. Percy all the while kept observing how Nico and his sub-of-the-month (as Percy had chosen to call the frequently changing boyfriends of the hot Italian) chose cock-rings and dildos, with Nico leaning in to whisper surely dirty things into the brunette's ear. The petite boy kept giggling and blushing. Percy grew irritated and jealous the longer he watched them. What did those subs have that Percy didn't have?

"Ah, a big shopping trip again", noted Percy with a polite smile as they returned to the counter.

"Only the best for what is mine", replied Nico with a sly smirk.

He was talking about the brunette who was leaning against his chest and he was even playing with the brown curls of the young man, but the way those dark eyes fixated Percy, he nearly felt as though Nico was talking about him. Blushing a bit, Percy continued to check the items.

"So, how are things going for you, Jackson?", asked Alabaster casually, quirking one eyebrow.

"Good as always", was Percy's polite reply. "What about you?"

"Well, with these, I'll be even better", purred Alabaster, twirling a pair of handcuffs on a finger.

"Oh, are you all friends?", inquired the new guy curiously.

"You could say that", chuckled Nico amused. "Mitchell, this is Percy. Percy, meet Mitchell."

Mitchell? Well, Percy knew he didn't have to bother remembering the name. So far, Alabaster had been the only one whose name had been worth remembering because he had grown to become a good friend of Nico's. Smiling politely at Mitchell, he hoped he wouldn't get to see that pretty boy again. Somehow Percy felt more irritated at the petite subs, mostly so because he wasn't one of those. He wasn't tall for a guy, sure, but he was far from petite. He was well-defined, had a swimmer's body with lean muscles, could easily hold his weight in any fight. He wasn't the damsel-in-distress, girly kind of sub. So when he saw Nico with one of _those_ , Percy grew jealous. A different kind of jealousy, because it was mixed with fear. If this was Nico's type, then Percy had absolutely no chance at all, because this wasn't Percy and Percy would _never_ be like that. With Alabaster, Percy had been jealous too, but it had been a competitive kind of jealousy, because they were similar. Not petite, but lean, cheeky and stubborn.

"See you next month", said Ethan as a way of parting, nodding toward him a bit amused.

You, Alabaster and Nico yes, but surely not the pretty boy, mused Percy to himself.

/break\

It rarely happened that Percy missed when Nico entered the shop. But today was one of those rare occasions, because his second most favorite customer was here. Luke was a charmer and he was great to talk to. He was also a flirt and Percy did enjoy the attention. It was flattering to get this kind of attention from a handsome man, even if it wasn't Nico.

"Excuse me, but I was under the impression that you _work_ here. So why don't you delay your private conversations to later?", asked a sharp, heavily accented voice.

Percy jumped a little and looked flustered as he noticed an impatient Italian with a blonde next to him. The blonde was handsome, with electric blue eyes, muscular and a charming smile. Short; Percy instantly didn't like him. Why did they all have to look so good? Smiling apologetically at Nico and the handsome blonde, Percy hastily checked Luke's items and packed them into a bag. When Luke put the money on the counter, he also took the cock-ring back out, placing it on top of the money. Percy grinned and rolled his eyes as Luke winked at him.

"I know you'll have better use for this than I do, little masochist", teased Luke and left.

Luke blushed furiously and put the cock-ring into his pocket. That was what he got for sharing intimate stories with his friend. With yet another apologetic smile on his lips did he turn back to Nico and the well-defined, gorgeous blonde. Damn that blonde. Even the fake smile he had put up melted away when he saw the dark look on Nico's face. Truth be told, Percy had often contemplated what kind of dom Nico was and he had always leaned toward a tender and thorough dom. Right now, he wouldn't put cruel and brutal past Nico. He looked dangerous, downright murderous.

"So, you're the famous Percy Jackson?", inquired the blonde, lightening the mood.

"Mh?", grunted Percy utterly confused while checking the items. "I... Yes? How do you know?"

"Ethan's boyfriend, who doesn't seem to like me too much, talks about you a lot", replied the blonde with a charming smile. "I'm Jason. It's nice to officially meet you. Alabaster is a big fan."

"Torrington never liked me", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "You are mistaken."

"Right", snickered Jason, looking doubtful, grinning. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Nico, come on. Let's get going. If I remember correctly, we had an elaborate game plan for today."

"Yes. But I think we'll change it up some", grunted Nico, still glowering.

He had a firm hand resting on Jason's lower back, like he was holding onto what was his. Jealousy flared inside of Percy and he found himself once again yearning to be in the place of Nico's current sub. Heaving a long-suffering sigh, he rested his forehead against the desktop to mope in peace.

/break\

Alabaster glared distastefully at Jason. The blonde was annoying, all charming hero-type who tried to be in charge of everything but in the end was in charge of nothing, really. He was... flat. Alabaster didn't see any depth in him. He wasn't funny, or dorky. Not really, at least. He seemed to think that wearing glasses made him a nerd. His favorite superhero was Superman, for crying out loud. That was the flattest, most boring answer anyone could give!

He had nothing on Percy Jackson. Somehow, the boy's attitude had gained Alabaster's attention even when he had still been dating Nico. But ever since his breakup with the Italian, Alabaster got to see Percy from a different perspective. After all, Percy Jackson had been the reason for the breakup. Nico could easily entertain a whole chain of sex-shops himself with all the toys he had in his mansion, yet still he went to the _Siren's Call_ at least every two weeks, even if it was just to buy something small or random. And honestly, who went to a sex-shop anyway these days? Everything could be comfortably bought online and be brought to your home. The sole reason why Nico kept going was his very own personal siren by the name of Percy. And Alabaster had broken up with Nico because he couldn't stand for being a replacement fuck anymore.

Since that breakup and even more so since he had become Ethan's, he started to like Percy, because he looked at Percy differently. Not with the bitter taste of jealousy anymore, but under the aspect that this could be a future boyfriend to Alabaster's close friend. Because if there was one thing Alabaster had learned during his time in the company of Ethan and Nico it was that for Nico, there truly was only one true love and that love worked in a sex-shop, adored Captain America, could nerd out about _Doctor Who_ , had a dumb sense of humor, was at times dense but always honest and loyal. And yes, apparently Alabaster had spend more time talking to Percy than Nico did, seeing as Nico most of the time dragged Ethan with him to the shop and with Ethan, obviously, came Alabaster. For Alabaster, there was only one boy who should be at Nico's side and that was the little nerd Alabaster had somewhat befriended over the past months.

The only problem was Luke Castellan. After Alabaster had broken up with Nico, he had been drinking and whining with Ethan as his companion (he had already befriended the Japanese man when he had still been dating Nico). He had asked why Nico never persuaded Percy. According to Ethan, Percy apparently already had a dom – they weren't quite sure whether or not Luke was also Percy's boyfriend, seeing as they had never seen romantic gestures between the two, always only innuendos, flirtations and rather inappropriate gifts and comments.

Now, Jason was the reason for Alabaster's currently irritated mood. Because Nico had never connected that well with any of his previous 'replacement subs' like he had with Jason. The two got along extremely well and Nico found it endearing how dorky Jason was, his puppy-like attentiveness and pointless optimism, his goody-two-shoes character. Basically, all the trades he shared with Percy Jackson (but Percy did it cuter, Alabaster was stubborn about this point). To say it bluntly, Nico and Jason were treading the line of dom-sub relationship and romantic relationship. Alabaster was very adamant about stopping that from happening. After all, Percy had screwed Alabaster's chance with the filthy rich Italian so the least Nico could do was end up with Percy.

So being a good and caring dom, Ethan tried to cheer him up by taking him shopping. Ironically, at the _Siren's Call_. Ethan winced when he spotted Luke at the counter, flirting with Percy. Alabaster glared pointedly at Ethan, like he was trying to make him wince some more.

"Welcome to the _Siren's Call_ ", greeted Percy with a charming smile, looking past Luke, but then freezing up a little. "Oh. Uhm, so you two are... alone today then?"

"Nico is staying home with Jason, cooking _dinner_ for him", spat Alabaster like it was an insult.

"Crap", muttered Luke, wide-eyed. "Percy, wrap it up quickly, please. Because I'm running late for dinner too. I completely forgot. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."

"Right. Tavy returns from his family visit in London today, doesn't he?", asked Percy with a smile, watching fondly how Luke blushed. "You two are the cutest couple I ever met, you know?"

"We're not cute and according to Octavian, we are not a couple", denied Luke awkwardly.

"Honey, you two have been exclusive for six years now, you share the same circle of friends, you live together, you cook dinner for him, you get presents for each other...", started Percy listing.

"Oh, shut up, Jackson", muttered Luke irritated, grabbing his stuff. "See you next week."

Percy smiled and waved him off, completely unaware of the looks Ethan and Alabaster were giving him. While Ethan headed over to one of the displays to pick something nice for tonight, Alabaster decided to investigate this issue more thoroughly. At the counter, he stopped uncomfortably close to Percy, his green eyes boring deep into Percy's very soul in an unsettling way.

"Can... I do something for you?", inquired Percy embarrassed, blushing.

"Luke's not your dom", said Alabaster, clearly as a statement.

"What?", snorted Percy ridiculed and grinned amused. "No. Of course not. The fact aside that he's a sub too, he's not really my type. Why are you even asking that?"

"Because he gives you cock-rings and flirts with you", pointed Alabaster out, frowning.

"He's... Sometimes he's not feeling like he _should_ be a sub, sometimes he's being rebellious and then he likes to flirt with other subs, challenging his dom", shrugged Percy with a frown. "Why?"

He yelped a little as Alabaster grabbed his face and pulled him close to kiss his cheeks. "You beautiful, little moron, you! So you _are_ a sub and you don't have a dom at the moment, right? Because if you tell me now that you're straight or that your dom is someone who's never been to the shop before, I call bullshit on that. Or do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mister Nakamura!", called Percy out desperately. "Please collect your sub. He's freaking me out."

"Well, are you gonna answer his questions?", inquired Ethan teasingly

"I'm... single", replied Percy slowly. "On all accounts, you could say."

"Perfect!", exclaimed Alabaster, eyes sparkling as he turned to Ethan. "Can we take him home with us right away? Oh! We could wrap a bow around his neck. As a collar-replacement, you know?"

"He starts frightening me", noted Percy concerned. "This is... _so_ not like Torrington."

"No, it really isn't", agreed Ethan amused, turning to Alabaster. "Allycat, calm down. And slow down. We're not going to abduct Percy. Let's head back home and talk to Nico."

The brunette seemed to be pouting as he got dragged out of the store by Ethan, leaving Percy to stare after them in wonder and confusion. Never before had they freaked him out like this...

/break\

Alabaster was still in a sour mood when morning rolled around. He knew that Ethan had a point, that right now Nico was the closest he had ever been to a happy relationship and destroying it on the hopes that yes, Percy was single, it would not be fair to either Nico or Jason. Which did not mean that Alabaster had to like it though. So when he and Ethan went to Nico's for brunch the next day, he had to swear to his boyfriend that he would not even mention Percy to Nico.

That was before they entered the di Angelo mansion though, because the only thing they found was a depressed looking Nico amidst a ton of food. Ethan frowned confused as they sat down with him.

"Nico? Where's Jason? Wasn't this supposed to be a big double-date thing to celebrate your getting together?", inquired Ethan. "Don't tell me you wore him out that much yesterday after dinner."

"He's gone", was Nico's monotonous reply.

"Come again", grunted Alabaster, blinking a couple of times.

"Well, I prepared a special dinner for him yesterday because I figured we had crossed the line between dom-sub-relationship and boyfriends", sighed Nico annoyed. "Apparently, I was mistaken. He enjoyed the relationship we had and he sees us as good friends, but... for romance, he prefers women. He has a _girlfriend_. So he told me in that sickeningly polite, friendly way that he'd like to be friends and continue our previous arrangement, but he's not interested in dating."

"And then?", asked Ethan, frowning concerned.

"Well, then I told him in a sickeningly polite, friendly way to fuck off, because I don't do it with people in relationships", answered Nico, looking more than sore. "So, yeah, things are over, because just because his girlfriend is fine with him finding a male dom to even out his bisexual tendencies and 'special' sexual needs that she can't fulfill doesn't mean that _I_ am fine with my sub having a girlfriend, or boyfriend. I don't mind a purely D/s-based relationship, but then I prefer if both parties involved are not involved with anyone else. It makes stuff unnecessarily complicated."

While Nico was busy glowering and brooding to himself and eating a ton of bacon with a bit of scrambled egg, Alabaster and Ethan held a silent conversation involving Percy and lifting Nico's spirits. In the end, Alabaster won, fist-bumping the air. He grinned wickedly and proudly.

"Why don't you go to the _Siren's Call_ and get yourself a treat to cheer you up?", suggested Alabaster, shifting on his chair and grinning. "A cute cashier, for example..."

"We've had this conversation before", sighed Nico annoyed. "He's-"

"Single", interrupted Alabaster with a chime to his voice. "We met him yesterday and accidentally overheard a conversation between him and Luke about Luke's _boyfriend_. So I confronted him and he told me he's single on all accounts. So, hush. Get going, before someone else is faster."

Nico took a long moment to stare at Alabaster, feeling hope bubbling in his chest. For too many months, he had been chasing for the perfect replacement for Percy. The first time he had seen the cute cashier, Nico had known he wanted to possess Percy. And then he had first seen Luke flirting with Percy and thought Percy already had a dom. From there on, everything went downhill. What had started out as a simple desire to bring pleasure to Percy and gain just as much from the tempting boy had evolved into love. The more time he spend with Percy, the more he fell for the boy.

"You mean...", drawled Nico, growing a little nervous.

"You have a chance. Go and give it a try", urged Ethan on.

Within a split second's time, Nico was up and on his way out of the house. He got onto his bike and sped along to get to the _Siren's Call_ as fast as possible. On his way, he formed a plan in his mind. He wouldn't risk any further misunderstandings. Today, he would put all his cards on the table. Entering the shop, he was pleasantly surprised to see Percy sitting at the counter, doing crosswords. The boy looked up and offered Nico one of the charming smiles that made Nico's heart speed up.

"Welcome to the _Siren's Call_ , Mister di Angelo", greeted Percy politely. "Oh? All alone today?"

"Yes. I'm going to buy something nice for what is mine", replied Nico with a smirk.

Percy heaved a soft sigh as he watched Nico going about his little shopping trip. Maybe Jason wasn't feeling well and Nico was buying a surprise for his sub, because Nico was just that kind of dom. Wow, he started to feel seriously pathetic here. He needed to move on. He turned his charming smile back on when Nico stood in front of him again. The handsome Italian placed two items in front of Percy – a cock-ring and a blue butt-plug. Percy smiled professionally as he checked them and took the money from Nico, trying very hard not to think about what he'd like to do with them, with Nico, with them for Nico. A blush fought its way onto his cheeks.

"Mister di Angelo?", inquired Percy a little confused as Nico made no attempts to take the items.

Instead, Nico deliberately pushed them over to Percy, a seductive smirk on his face. "When I leave the shop again, I want you to go to the backroom and put those on. I want you to still wear them when I pick you up tonight after the shop closes to take you out for dinner."

"W—What...?", stammered Percy confused, eyes large and heart hammering.

"I wish to make you mine", stated Nico honestly, eyes dark with desire.

This was exactly what he had wanted for months now. So he must have fallen asleep at work again. No, this was very much reality. He knew to separate those two. And even though he had wanted nothing more than this, he also knew that he didn't want it like that. Frowning determined, Percy pushed the plug and the cock-ring back to Nico, taking a deep breath.

"I don't play the second fiddle", replied Percy seriously. "I know some doms take multiple subs, but I don't like sharing. If you want me as your sub, I have to be your _only_ sub."

Nico blinked a couple of times, a little surprised. He had only seen the polite and playful side of Percy so far, but if he was being honest, Percy with a backbone was a real turn-on for Nico.

"You would be", answered Nico softly. "Things between Jason and me are... done."

"So you want me as a rebound", grunted Percy unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry, but I also don't do that. I'm not gonna be your plaything until you're over Jason."

"No!", exclaimed Nico surprised, holding his hands up. "You got that all wrong, bello. Jason was the rebound for you, because I thought I couldn't have you. I assumed you're involved with this Luke-character, so I have been searching for a replacement for you. I thought I may have found it in Jason, but he wasn't what I was looking for. When I told Ethan and Alabaster that, they told me about a conversation they had with you yesterday. I've wasted enough time on assuming things and not speaking my mind. I'm done with that. I won't miss another day, so this is me, giving you a choice. Do as I told you and I will pick you up tonight for our first date, because I want more from you than just your submission. I want your heart. Take those with you now, if you want to give me a chance as your boyfriend and your dom. Hand them back to me and we'll forget about this."

Percy's breath hitched. Now, _this_ was exactly what he wanted. To be Nico's one and only. His sub and his boyfriend. Cheeks brightly pink, he took the cock-ring and the plug, holding them close to his chest as he offered Nico a nearly shy look from beneath his lashes.

"A—Anything else I can do for you, Mister di Angelo?", asked Percy, licking his lips.

"Be a good boy and be ready for me. Don't make me wait", whispered Nico, voice a firm order.

"Yes, sir", nodded Percy hastily, face dark red.

Nico kept his cool until he left the shop. Only then did he let the shit-eating grin split his face, making him look like a little kid on Christmas who had just gotten the best damn present ever.

/break\

It was one minute before the shop closed as Nico returned to it. He waited in front of it, eyes trained on his watch. Ten minutes after official closing time did Percy stumble out of the shop, cheeks incredibly flustered. Nico raised one unimpressed eyebrow, looking sternly at him.

"Now, I think you haven't been with a dom for too long if you think letting me wait for ten minutes is in any way appropriate, Percy", said Nico in a firm voice, stepping up to Percy. "Am I right?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Percy, cheeks darkening. "I'm sorry, but... uhm... your present was very distracting and I... I lost track of time. It won't happen again, sir."

"Sir, mh?", echoed Nico with a fond smile as he caressed Percy's cheek. "You're eager, aren't you? How long has it been since you were last out with a dom? Or on a date in general?"

"It's... been an awful while", sighed Percy, leaning into Nico's touch. "But it's not that. I mean, I guess that's part of it, but... it's you. I wanted you for so long and when you left the shop and I went to the backroom a—and did as you told me, I... crap, if you hadn't given me the cock-ring, I would have come in my pants like a horny pre-teen... J—Just the... the thought of putting something inside of me after you ordered me to do so... I wanted to follow your orders for months now."

"You truly like orders, mh?", whispered Nico teasingly, leaning in to lick the shell of Percy's ear.

"I—I... I've never been good at following orders and rules. I was quite the screw-up as a kid. And then I had a boyfriend who spanked me for disobeying for the first time. I enjoyed the punishment far too much, so I continued bending and breaking rules. And then I didn't. And... I don't know, but after getting used to the punishments, it was so... different to be praised for obeying", shrugged Percy, breath becoming a little shallow. "For the first time, I was actually motivated to obey rules. And... I don't know, I've wanted you for so long now, I want... I want to leave a good impression?"

"No need for that", chuckled Nico amused, slipping one arm around Percy's waist, hand resting on Percy's lower back as he pulled the cashier flush against his chest. "Believe me, you left quite the unforgettable impression. So, you do like your punishments then, mh. Nice. Now come, we do have a reservation for dinner and thanks to you, we're already running late. I'll let it slide today because your eagerness is endearing and a turn-on, but if you keep me waiting again, I'll bend you over and spank your cute, little ass until it matches your face in color."

"Y—Yes, sir", nodded Percy, breath coming out in heated pants.

/break\

Percy was in love and there was absolutely no other way to describe it. He was in heaven. He and Nico had been dating for two months now. So far, all they had done were dates and orders. No sexual intercourse, they hadn't even seen each other naked yet. Nico would send Percy every morning specific orders for the day – simple, silly things. Most of the time what toys he was supposed to use, like he had done for that first date. Sometimes it was a strict order that Percy was supposed to wear his cock-ring and not come for the whole day. Other days, Nico would tell Percy that he was supposed to come three times that day, instructing him on what dildo or vibrator he was supposed to come – and at this point, Percy owned a wide range of toys thanks to his generous dom. There had also already been five spankings – clothed spankings though.

_Wear the black vibrating butt-plug. During your lunch break at twelve, I want you to go to the bathroom and turn it on and play with yourself, until you're short of coming. After that, stop and put the cock-ring on. Wrap yourself up in the thin, blue rope. I want to unpack you tonight, amore._

Percy's heart sped up as he read the message. He knew how to do some self-bondage, but the aspect of Nico wanting to unpack him really got his heart racing. His fingers automatically found their way to the thin, tasteful collar around his neck. A silver skull hung from it. It could have as well been a pretty piece of jewelry, but to him, it meant so much more. It meant he was Nico's. His phone buzzed again in his hand, ripping him out of his thoughts. His cheeks turned dark red.

_I expect you to be shaved and wear the blue laced panties I bought for you_

Percy's face lit up as he hastily typed his answer out – _Yes, sir, will do_

/break\

That afternoon, as he took his belated break, Nico locked his office-door. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he got comfortable in his seat and pulled his phone out, opening a new message addressed to Percy. Three hours ago, Percy must have applied his bondage. The thought of Percy wrapped into thin robes caused his cock to swell slowly. Slouching some more, he started typing.

_Tell me how you feel, my precious. Are you frustrated?_

It didn't take more than two minutes for Percy to answer – _Yes, sir. Very much. I was so close and now I feel like my nerve-ends are on fire. And the ropes are rubbing me at all the right places, like it's your extended, teasing touch, sir_

Opening his pants, Nico slowly slid one hand inside, fisting his cock. _Turn on the plug_

 _But I'm at work_ , was the reply and Nico could already picture the scandalized look.

 _Are you arguing with me, my pet? I think we need to start tonight with a spanking_ , typed Nico.

This time, Percy's reply took a little longer. _I turned it on, sir. Please don't refrain from punishing me tonight anyway. Do you want me to... go to the toilet and come?_

Nico groaned as he thought about Percy, sitting at his counter, with the thick plug vibrating against his prostrate as he tried not to make a sound. The picture was absolutely arousing. He started lazily jerking his cock as he started to formulate his answer, a wicked smirk on his lips.

_You're not going to come, my pet. Not before tonight, when you're impaled on my cock. But I want you desperate and overstimulated by then. Go to the toilet and play a bit with yourself, no coming. The cock-ring stays on. Pinch your nipples, rub them and play with them for the next five minutes._

Nico leaned back and closed his eyes, imagining Percy playing with himself like that, whimpering and whining desperately as he was denied an orgasm. He was short of coming when his phone buzzed. Pausing, he took the phone to check what Percy had send him.

_Please let me come, I'm so horny. Everything is so hot and tight. Please, master._

Nico groaned. He loved it when Percy begged and he loved it when Percy called him 'master' – most the time, Percy only called him 'sir'. Percy was the most delicious thing Nico could picture.

_I said no, pet. As punishment for pushing, you will keep the plug vibrating for another ten minutes. If you come without my permission, you're in for a world of pain, my precious. Are we clear?_

He could just picture the suffering look on Percy's beautifully flushed face. He continued jerking himself off to that picture, to all of Percy's little sufferings that would have him at the edge.

_Yes, master. Will you let me come tonight then, please?_

Nico smirked delighted at his obedient sub. _If you're a good boy and have done everything according to my orders, I will make slow, tender love to you after that promised spanking and then I'll allow you to come, on my cock. From there on, that will be the only times you will come._

 _I don't understand. The only times?_ Came from Percy not a minute later.

 _The only times you will come will be when I'm inside of you, my pet_ , answered Nico with a smirk.

His smirk widened at Percy's reply – _Yes, sir. That sounds REALLY good._

_Be a good boy and pinch your nipples again for me, think about me doing it to you. Then turn off the plug and go back to work, my precious. I'm looking forward to tonight, my love._

He knew that 'love' did to Percy the same thing as 'master' did to Nico. Picturing that happy, delighted face Percy always made when Nico called him love, twisted with the pained pleasure of having his surely sore nipples abused some more. With that picture in mind, Nico came. After all, he didn't want to be overly eager tonight. He needed to last, to draw the night out for his pet.

/break\

Percy was a total mess by the time he locked the shop's door. Every nerve in his body was electrified, the constant rubbing of the robes that ran just along his sore nipples made them even more sensitive. His cock ached for release and the rope running between his ass-cheeks pushed the stupid plug in more when Percy moved in a certain way, pushing it right up against his prostate in that torturous way. He was completely overstimulated and all too wanton for release.

"How do you feel, amore mio?"

He jumped a little at the hot breath and low voice close to his ear as strong arms wrapped around his torso. After a moment, he relaxed, leaning back against his lover. He instantly felt more at ease.

"S—Short of losing my mind, Nick", sighed Percy softly, frowning.

It was their switch. When Nico would use Italian nicknames, their games were put aside. English nicknames and it was playtime. Nico dragged his lips along Percy's neck, which was eagerly bared for him. Nico's fingers traced over Percy's torso, following the rope he could feel beneath.

"Did I go too far?", inquired Nico concerned, turning Percy around in his arms. "You know you have to tell me if it's too much. That's what we have safewords for, Perseus."

"Maybe it's a... yellowish green... but I'm fine", sighed Percy with the smallest grin, leaning in some. "I like it. You know how much I like following your orders. Now kiss me, Nick."

Nico gladly obeyed his sub and kissed him quite passionately. "Good boy. Now come."

Percy followed Nico quite eagerly, sitting down behind Nico on the bike and holding onto the Italian. He was a little concerned, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle eating in a restaurant tonight, because he was maybe more on a reddish yellow at the moment, but he didn't want to say something. He didn't want to disappoint Nico. He knew he could do this. He would do it.

"W—Where are we going?", asked Percy cautiously, trying not to give himself away.

"Home. I don't want to waste precious time by having to drive home after eating, so we'll eat at home and then I'll enjoy dessert. And by dessert I mean you", replied Nico amused.

Percy heaved a relieved sigh, leaning against Nico's back. Not just because he knew it would be better for him this way, but also because he loved Nico's cooking – and Nico's home. Compared to the little one-room-apartment Percy was somehow able to hold with his income, Nico's mansion was a palace. It wasn't just that it was expensive and large, but also because it was so homey and just so Nico. He loved it because it was a giant nerd-cave – he would have never thought that his strict Italian lawyer was a little nerd at heart. He mainly loved it because it was Nico's and being there meant being close to Nico. Nico had come over to Percy's place too before, but then Nico always had to leave for work again. When Percy was here, he could spend more time with Nico, because Nico could work on his laptop and, as long as Percy would be silent and obedient, he could stay with Nico, with his head laying in Nico's lap, Nico occasionally running his fingers through Percy's hair. Smiling to himself, he buried his face between Nico's shoulder-blades.

/break\

Dinner had been delicious and afterward, Nico stared intensely at Percy. Percy smiled at him coyly.

"Undress, my pet", ordered Nico as he sipped his wine.

"Y—Yes, sir", nodded Percy eagerly, hastily scrambling off his seat.

Percy heaved a relieved sigh as the last piece of clothing hit the floor and his overheated skin was exposed to the cool kitchen air. The only thing that stayed on were the panties, and the ropes.

"Good boy", praised Nico, motioning for Percy to step up to him. "Bend over the table."

"Master?", asked Percy softly, not sure what was happening.

"I remember to having promised you a spanking, my pet", smirked Nico and stood himself.

Percy's ears were burning as Nico rested one hand on Percy's butt. He caressed it for a short moment before pulling the panties down. Tipping Percy's ankles, he indicated for Percy to step out of them. Smirking to himself, Nico balled the panties up and took a deep breath. They were soaked in sweat and pre-cum from when Percy had played with himself earlier.

"Open up wide", ordered Nico. "We both know how loud you get during spankings. I wouldn't want to wake the neighbors or anything, mh? So we better gag you, my precious."

Percy blushed and opened his mouth for Nico to stuff the used panties in. Then Nico got back to caressing his ass, trying to make Percy relax. But Percy was still too hyped to relax. If anything, the touch made him tense up even more because he grew more and more eager with every second.

"Fifteen for questioning me", stated Nico firmly, lifting his hand up.

He let it come down hard on Percy's ass. Percy yelped under the hit. He knew how firm his lover's hand was, but it was entirely different on his bare skin. The second time he hit Percy's other cheek. He could feel his skin heating up, growing more sensitive at the treatment he received. Spankings had always done it for him, more than anything else. And in the state he was in right now, he was feeling like his brain could explode at any second. Or implode. Unsure of the choice of words. Unsure about anything. Breathing seemed weird. Hard. How did it work again?

"Pet?", inquired Nico concerned as he finished the spanking, but Percy was still gasping for breath.

He reached down to pull the panties out of Percy's mouth to make breathing easier for his sub. Cautiously cradling Percy up in his arms, pushing Percy's hair out of his face to look at him.

"Percy?", said Nico, firmer this time. "Tell what's wrong. _Now_."

"J—Just a... a little...", stated Percy, catching his breath. "I really need to come."

Nico frowned as he realized. "You lied to me. We're pushing your limits here. And you didn't tell me. I thought you understood that playing meant obeying the rules. I'm disappointed, Perseus."

"I—I did!", exclaimed Percy, looking up at Nico. "I followed all your orders!"

"That's not what I mean and it's upsetting that you don't know that", sighed Nico as he carried Percy upstairs to the bedroom. "I'm not talking about my orders, I'm talking about the rules. When something's too much, you _tell me_. When you've reached your limits, you use your safeword."

Percy averted his eyes, biting his lower lip. "I'm sorry. I just... I love you and I guess I was afraid that if I can't live up to your expectations, you may not want me anymore..."

Nico froze up and stumbled a little, staring stunned at his boyfriend. Taking a shaky breath, he continued his way and entered his bedroom. Once inside, he laid Percy out on the bed, frowning.

"You're my sub, my boyfriend _and_ my love. You could not possibly disappoint me", stated Nico as he slowly started to untie the rope. "All of this stands and falls with you, Percy. If I can't trust you to use your safewords, we can no longer play. You'll be my boyfriend and love and nothing more, because I will _not_ risk injuring you seriously. You mean too much to me for that."

"N—No", disagreed Percy with a frown. "I don't wanna stop playing. Please. I love your orders. I love following them. I—I promise, I'll tell you when I reach my limits. Please don't end it."

Nico frowned seriously as he looked Percy up and down, putting the rope aside. "If I notice you overstepping your limits again, we're _done_ with playtime and vanilla sex will be the highlight of the night. I hope you understand that I'm serious here. Your safety is my top priority. It comes far ahead of either of our pleasures, because if it means endangering you, it does not even _involve_ pleasure for me, Perseus. Now repeat after me: If I reach my limits, I will use my safewords."

"If I reach my limits, I will use my safewords", echoed Percy, pink with embarrassment.

"And what _are_ your safewords?", inquired Nico, slowly easing the cock-ring off Percy's dick.

"Red, yellow, green to tell you the degree of how comfortable I am with a situation", started Percy slowly, wetting his lips as he relaxed on the sheets. "And seashell, as my regular safeword."

"Good boy", praised Nico and leaned in to kiss Percy. "Now tell me, what do you want to do?"

"I _really_ want to have sex with you", sighed Percy, offering Nico the puppy-dog eyes. "Please, I'm so... hyper-sensitive. I need release, but I want it with you inside of me. Please."

"Very well", nodded Nico slowly. "But all you'll do is lay there and let me take care of you."

"Okay", nodded Percy eagerly, grinning broadly.

He spread his legs invitingly and Nico removed the plug from Percy's hole. Leaning down, Nico kissed his sub tenderly. Not rough and passionate but slow and sensual. His fingers ran down Percy's body, one hand finding his aching hardness, the other fingering his loose hole.

"You really don't deserve to come for what you did today", sighed Nico and shook his head. "But seeing as not coming is what put you into this state, I guess, that is not an option, mh?"

Percy grinned sheepishly and Nico sealed his lips with another kiss. He parted with Percy to reach for his nightstand and get the lube. Applying a lot to his cock, also lubed Percy's entrance up some. Grabbing Percy's legs, he spread them and rested them on his shoulders as he slowly eased himself into his lover's tightness. Percy felt hot and tight and amazing around him, just the way he had always pictured it and then some better. Groaning softly, he pushed deeper in.

"You look so beautiful", whispered Nico as he looked down at his lover, watching how Percy slowly fell apart under his administrations. "All flushed and wanton. My beautiful, perfect love."

Percy whimpered happily as Nico grasped his cock and started jerking him. He knew he wouldn't last long after today, but he didn't feel like it would bother Nico. The Italian kissed him again, this time more daring and passionate, his grip on Percy's cock tightening as he thrust deep into Percy, trying to hit Percy's prostate every time. Percy was falling apart more and more as he was finally allowed Nico's touch and his orgasm. Whimpering, Percy came all over his stomach. He collapsed back onto the mattress, all sprawled out as he let Nico take his own pleasure. Nico too didn't last long afterward, because Percy just felt too amazing and the picture of a debauched Percy beneath him was the straw to break the camel's back. Growling deeply, he came inside of his lover.

"God, that... you... just...", groaned Percy exhausted, spread out all over the bed.

"Yes, indeed", agreed Nico amused and kissed Percy's nose. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

"...Moving...?", asked Percy with a slight whine to his voice.

"No, you just look gorgeous", chuckled Nico and lifted Percy up bridal style.

He carried Percy over into the master bathroom and cautiously placed Percy in the large bathtub. Then he applied rose petals and some oils and turned on the hot water before climbing in behind Percy. Grabbing a large sponge, Nico started to rub soothing circles on Percy's back. Percy groaned happily as he got the special, tender treatment from his boyfriend.

"You're such a good boy", praised Nico and kissed along Percy's neck. "Well, actually you're not and I really want to spank you again for that stunt you pulled today. But seeing as that is contra-productive to your current state, we will delay this until you feel better tomorrow."

"Yes, sir", mumbled Percy embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I know better, normally. I swear. I'm just... I know I was dumb. I _promise_ I'll never do it again."

"Not sure if I can trust you on that", frowned Nico as he started massaging shampoo into Percy's scalp. "I want you to move in with me, that way I can keep watching over you."

"I don't need a babysitter", grunted Percy flushed and irritated. "I told you, I normally know better."

"It's not like that, amore", assured Nico, kissing Percy's shoulder-blade. "It's... you're... very special to me and I _do_ want to make sure that you're taken care for and safe. But I also... This is a very large and very empty house, but whenever you're here, it's brighter and warmer. I love having you here and I'd love to have you here all the time. If that would be something you'd want."

He laid his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him flush against his chest so he could start soaping Percy up as both were laying comfortable. Percy loved this. If this was what Nico would do after they had sex, then damn, Percy wanted to have sex every day. The tender touch and soft words were incredibly soothing and he started to truly believe that what he had done early hadn't been right. He had just never been with such an intense dom before. It had all been more playful little games with some bondage and some spanking, not so many orders, so many specifics. This was more intense than anything he ever had and he was afraid he'd screw it up.

"I'd like that", whispered Percy and closed his eyes blissfully. "Living with you, being yours."

"Not always", frowned Nico, kissing Percy's temple. "I don't want a 24/7 sub. I want for us to... balance our love life and our kink life out. I want you as my boyfriend, I want us to be romantic and tender, not just strict and about orders. You know that, right?"

"I have no idea how you imagine this to go down, but sure", nodded Percy with a frown.

"I'd like to keep things the way we had them. I'd give you some smaller orders throughout the day and when we're together, we're... lovers. Our playtime starts with the nicknames, maybe we could redecorate a special playroom to which we restrict our playtime, to make the... cut clearer", replied Nico thoughtful, caressing Percy's stomach and tracing his sixpack absentmindedly. "But we can figure those things out as they come along, amore mio. For now, I just want you with me."

"Me too", grinned Percy and rolled over onto his stomach, resting his cheek on Nico's chest.

"I love you too, you know", murmured Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head. "I know I call you my love quite often, but I never actually said it aloud. And seeing as you proved that you're bad at reading between the lines, I'll spell it out for you. I love you, with all of my heart, Perseus."

Percy grinned sheepishly, his cheeks set afire as he looked up at Nico from beneath his lashes. "I know. I should have known. A lot of things, I guess. You're perfect, you know?"

"Been told that before", hummed Nico with a teasing smirk. "It's good you're perfect too, because otherwise we'd be a terrible match now, wouldn't we?"

"Absolutely", agreed Percy with a broad grin, leaning up to peck Nico's lips.

"And you know that, now that you're living with me, you wouldn't have to work in the sex-shop anymore", drawled Nico reluctantly after another while of enjoying the bubble-bath.

"You're overstepping", warned Percy lightly, drawing hearts and triangles onto Nico's torso. "I'm not a housewife and I never will be. I love how you spoil me and shower me with gifts and I'd love to live here with you, but I still want to earn my own money and be my own man."

"That's part of what I love so much about you", admitted Nico sheepishly, small smile on his lips as he kissed Percy's cheek. "You're independent and strong. I'm sorry. I just thought... you work all those long hours beside college and sometimes, you're really exhausted in the evening..."

"Mh...", drawled Percy thoughtful. "I could maybe cut my hours down a little, to get some more free time. That way I could cook you dinner for when you get home from work."

"Didn't you just say you don't want to be a housewife?", teased Nico amused.

"I don't!", yelped Percy with a pout. "But I wouldn't mind being a part-time-househusband."

"That sounds brilliantly perfect", chuckled Nico, sealing Percy's lips.

Percy hummed in agreement as they deepened their kiss. This really was perfection.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
